Always At Night
by MyDarkestDemon
Summary: Oneshot! Mpreg! Preg!Danny. Explicit birth content! Don't like, don't read. I suck at summaries. Rated T because of language and other details.


**A/N: Ok, guys, this is my first mpreg, and my first birth story. Sorry if it sucks. **

**Also, I do not want to read any hater reviews towards this story, ok? I wrote it because I wanted to. You read it because you wanted to. That's all there is to that. **

**Now, please, enjoy~**

* * *

Birth. It was so precious, yet so painfully slow. Young Daniel Fenton was discovering this the hard way as he laid in his bed, his stomach cramping. There was a child within him, and it was aching to come out.

The pain in his lower back and rectum was strong, his hatred for Vlad flaring with each contraction. It was that old bastard who had done this to him. And now, with the baby on its way, he felt himself begin to hate it as well. Even though it was a part of him, he never imagined that he would be the one giving the child life. That was what women were made for, plain and simple. By how the pain in his pelvis was increasing, it was oh so evident that his body thought so too.

Feeling partially normal, he got out of bed and stood up, having heard that walking puts pressure on the baby. Unfortunately, this also made the birth go quicker for him, but, the sooner the demon was out, the better.

Of course, the only time he would ever go into labor is when everyone was home. It was even nighttime! But that didn't stop his luck from dissolving out from under him, much like his water would soon enough. For now, though, he had to walk. And he did, his lower half naked and exposed to the world. He didn't really care, either.

He shivered as another pang hit him, causing him to stop dead in his tracks to wait it off. It was so far the longest contraction he had felt. The pressure in his bowl was becoming increasingly worse, and soon, much too soon for his liking anyway, he felt warm fluid rush out of his ass, soaking the floor. The pressure only intensified after this, causing so much more pain than he had ever felt.

_No wonder women cry so much. _Danny thought to himself as tears wormed down his cheeks. _This fucking hurts. _Perhaps the worst part of it all was the fact that he could not cry out in pain, that he had to suffer in silence, because if he didn't, his parents would know that something was wrong. And he did _not _need them to see something coming out of him. Let alone a baby's head.

It was all planned out, too. Instead of letting Vlad take the child, he would take it to an adoption center as soon as he could. With any luck, Vlad would never find the poor thing. It didn't matter to Danny how often Vlad raped him in his sleep either, just so long as he could get the baby somewhere safe.

The pains in his stomach were getting closer together, and blood dripped out through his entrance. It would surely stain the carpet, but it was too late to do anything about it now. He crouched down as the pain intensified, not being able move at all, let alone walk the ten feet over to where his bed was. The baby would just have to be born where he squatted.

There was a deep straining in the muscles surrounding his pelvis, and he took this as a sign to push. "Come on...come on..." he whispered to himself, his cheeks turning red as he spoke. The tears became much heavier as the baby moved down through him, causing immense pressure and pain. "Please..." he whispered, putting his hand down around his expanded hole.

Nothing there yet. He shook his head violently and stuck a finger inside himself as far as it could reach. Still nothing.

"Please...please baby..." he pleaded, pulling his finger out of his hole. With another contraction came another intense wave of pressure, and he bore down on himself again, so much so that his forehead and penis were rubbing. He mouthed a silent scream, feeling his bottom half start to burn as more blood dripped out. He put his hand down there again, feeling the puckering around his hole, but nothing near it. Repeating the motion he had done before, another finger was inside him. This time, however, he could feel something.

It was trembling with his body, but it definitely did not feel like anything he had ever felt before. Another contraction hit, and with his finger in his hole he pushed, feeling the object lower slightly. This time, his finger caught a small strand of hair, and he knew it was his baby.

"Come on baby..." he willed, putting both of his hands down at his entrance and sticking another finger on the other side of the hole in as well. Now, hopefully, once the baby was down to where he could reach it, he could pull it out. Hopefully.

No one had ever taught him how to do this. Everything he was doing, he did because his mind told him to do it. It all amounted to his instincts, and what they were saying, even though it was odd that he even had the birthing instincts to begin with.

Another contraction came, and he whimpered as loudly as he dared, his eyes bloodshot and his lips swollen and hot. His teeth were bared as he pushed again, feeling the head slowly push his fingers out of its way.

Pulling them out, he kept his hands down at his entrance and waited, feeling his pelvis start to sway from the pressure pushing down on it. Within a moment, a contraction hit him again, and he bore down, pushing as hard as he could for as long as he could. His hole began to burn, burn as he had never experienced before. It felt as though he was sitting over a blue fire, the flames licking at his open orifice.

He moaned quietly, making sure he was out of breath before he screamed. When no sound came out of his mouth, he was slightly pleased with how he managed to keep his pain a secret from surrounding ears.

This time, when he tried to stick his fingers inside himself, there was something hard blocking his way. The baby was crowing.

His heart began to pound as he realized what was truly coming out of him. A living, breathing, human life would be in his arms, connected to him and out in the real world, in a matter of minutes. The thought made him want to scream for help, made him want to push it back inside of him, pretending that it never happened. But because of where the baby was being birthed, there was no way to pretend it didn't exist, even if that involved pushing it back in.

He threw his head back and stretched out, laying with his back flat against the floor now. Blood splirted out of his hole by several feet, hitting the wall opposite to where he lay. The burning sensation became overpowering, and he held his breath as he pushed again. This time, instead of feeling the baby lower, he felt nothing. The pain was still extreme, and his body was still pushing, but the baby was not moving.

"Oh god..." he moaned, trying to repress his fear. "Is it...?" he sat up and ran his hand along the baby's head. His hole wasn't big enough to let the baby pass through. Tears began to flow from him freely, and he could not contain his sobs as the fear took hold. "My baby-" he wailed, becoming louder and louder with each pang of anxiety.

A scream was at his lips, and this time, he didn't hold back. "OHHH!" he screamed, feeling the baby slowly start to be sucked back into his body. "NO!" he tried to grab it, tried to put his fingers around it's head. But it was too late. The baby had receded back into his body, only an inch from where it had been before.

"Danny?" he heard his mother call from the other side of his door. "Are you alright, son?" she knocked lightly on the door.

He couldn't muster up enough air to so much as whisper to her, and that scared him. The doorknob began to turn, and he instantly turned invisible. It was now or never. His legs shook violently underneath him as he tried to stand. He was successful in doing so, and was soon turned into his other half-Danny Phantom.

With that, he flew through the window, running from the sound of his mother opening the door. A pain struck him again, and he dropped low from the sky, landing on his back behind a tree. "Ohhh..." he moaned, feeling too weak to change back to Danny Fenton. So, he did what he knew to do, and took off his jumpsuit and underwear, throwing them aside.

Using the tree as a brace, he squatted against it, the hard bark scratching his back uncomfortably. At that moment in time, though, he could not have cared less.

"COME ON BABY." He yelled, shoving both of his hands up into himself and grabbing hold of its head. The poor babe was stuck, he could feel it as he pushed, and tried to pull, it lower through his anus and out of his body.

This time, luck was on his side, as he had successfully gotten a hold on the child's head. With the next contraction he pushed and pulled, the baby coming out of him much quicker than it had the last time. Now that he was outside, he didn't mind screaming as his body trembled. And he did, loudly as he could, crying to the heavens as he pushed and pulled, guiding the head out of his body.

There was a loud crash, and everything became eerily still. The sky lit up above him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" he yelled in frustration as rain began to pour down from above. It covered his red, swollen, hot face, cooling it down as his work continued. With one final push and pull, the head was out.

He flew back against the tree, inhaling and exhaling violently, as though he had never breathed himself before. The baby's head remained where it was, stretching his hole so that the rest of its little body could make its way out.

Another contraction hit, and he pushed again, this time feeling the shoulders move forward. It pained him to stop, but he was exhausted, feeling as though he could no longer finish what Vlad had so cruelly started.

Vlad. That old bitch was never going to see their child. Not ever! Danny's love for the unborn _person _was tremendous, almost as though the hatred that was there only an hour ago had never existed. The baby was, in fact, as much his as it was Vlad's, if not more of his than Vlad's. He was, after all, the one going through the pain of bringing the child into the world!

_Are you going to let Vlad win?_ He chided himself, feeling the contractions come and go without so much as allowing himself to push. _Are you going to let Vlad know that you are weak? _He hissed at himself, feeling his anger rising. _Hell-to-the-fucking-no you are not!_

The pep talk in his head was working, and with the remaining energy he had left, he pushed, pulling his thighs apart as far as possible to make room for baby. The shoulder slid out, and Danny let his thighs go, grabbing onto the baby under its arms and pulling.

The rest was simple as the remainder of the baby was pulled out by him, bringing out some birthing fluids and draining the rest of the blood. He laid the child on his chest, holding it as closely to him as the umbilical cord would allow.

Very slowly, the baby began to breathe, and he felt himself sigh in relief as it moved its little fingers over his chest.

He reached his head down and kissed its head, feeling a sense of love he had never dealt with before. This was _his _baby. Only his. Vlad would never get the child from him, not even in death. He held it closer to him than before, realizing that it was still raining.

The poor babe was shivering, and it began to cry.

"Shhh...baby. Sh." he whispered into its ear. "It'll be alright...Daddy's here." it didn't matter if he could be considered a father or not. All he knew, was that the child was his, and that now, more than ever, it needed his warmth.

A few minutes passed this way, with Danny holding his newborn close. But then, an idea hit him, and he grabbed his jumpsuit and laid it over the child, shielding it from the rain.

"There you go, babe." he felt slightly foolish for not having given it a name. But the poor dear was too closely attached to him to get a good look at the child's genital area. So instead, he talked to it, giving the baby a gender-neutral name. "Hey there, Taylor." he kissed the child's warm head. "Daddy's here, Taylor. You're alright now."

Little Taylor stopped crying slowly at first, but then as the warmth from Danny's body covered its own, the baby felt relief and began to close its eyes, letting out a big yawn before falling asleep on Danny's chest.

"There you go." he petted Taylor's back gently. "My sweet little baby. Everything is going to be ok now."

The baby hiccuped a response, before becoming quiet.

Deep down Danny knew, now that the ordeal was over, and his child was born, that it really would be ok. That no matter what happened, everything would fall into place eventually.

* * *

**Awww...happy ending :D**

**If you read, please review. Thanks. :3**

**~MDD**


End file.
